Hux Dizziness Paradox
by Mely-Mellow
Summary: Edward est mort, tué par Envy. Al accourt, et, pour récupérer son frère, n'hésite pas à se servir de la pierre. Mais l'utilisation d'une telle source de pouvoir n'est pas sans conséquence.
1. Tome I - Le Nouveau Monde

**Hux Dizziness Paradox**

 **TOME I - Le Nouveau Monde**

 **© 2017 Mely-Mellow**


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **Amestris – 19****

La vengeance, une étrange sensation aussi déplaisante qu'addictive qui hantait Envy depuis sa création. Une vengeance sourde et sanguinaire qui coulait dans ses veines de synthèse et qui faisait battre son cœur artificiel. Une vengeance irréelle mais qui semblait lui offrir un intérêt, un but, ou tout simplement l'illusion d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. L'existence d'Envy n'avait en soit rien de rationnel, et il le savait. C'est pourquoi il s'accrochait à cet ignoble penchant avec tant de rage et de haine. Bien sûr, la violence de ses sentiments aurait dû le rendre fou, elle aurait pu si seulement il avait été humain. Et malgré l'immense plaisir que lui procurait la souffrance des autres, Envy n'avait jamais réussi à combler cette soif de rancœur, ce trou béant qui l'abritait. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Cette fois il avait réussi ! Il avait tué le fils de ce salopard.

C'est un regard vide de toutes émotions qu'il darda sur son bras droit, enfoncé dans le torse de sa victime. Il n'arrivait pas entièrement à y croire, tout semblait bien trop simple. Et, pendant un cours instant, il pensa que tout ceci était aussi irréel et absurde que lui-même. Mais pourtant, au milieu de la chair tendue d'Edward, c'était bien son cœur qu'il sentait ralentir peu à peu. Bientôt il s'arrêterait complètement. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Une épaisse flaque de sang grossissait sous ses pieds et les poumons du jeune garçon se remplissaient à une vitesse affolante, obstruant sa trachée. La question à présent était de savoir s'il mourrait d'hémorragie ou d'étouffement, quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat serait le même !

La température de son corps commencerait par baisser avant de devenir glacial. Ses membres se raidiraient puis sa chair se décomposerait. D'ici deux ou trois jours les premiers vers déchiquetteraient sa peau, à moins que les rats ne le trouvent avant. Il n'était qu'un tas de viande après tout.

Cependant, en dépit de la jouissance absolue qui envahissait son être, Envy ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser sa victime. Il allait mourir, il allait quitter ce monde fade, sans couleurs ni odeurs. L'homonculus s'interrogea vaguement sur ce qu'il pouvait y avoir après la mort.

Un autre univers ?

Une renaissance peut être ?

Ce qui était certain c'est que pour lui il n'y aurait rien. Les pantins n'avaient pas le droit à une seconde existence, si tant est qu'une chose semblable existe.

Envy leva la tête et planta une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward. Pourquoi avait il l'air si surpris de mourir ?

\- Mon dieu non, Ed !, cria la chose qui lui servait de frère.

L'homonculus sursauta. Il lui fallait se reprendre ! Il n'y avait que les humains pour penser à des choses aussi futiles que la vie. En rage de s'être ainsi laissé aller, il enfonça un peu plus son bras dans la chair d'Edward. Une épaisse gerbe de sang et de bile jaillit de la bouche de ce dernier, éclaboussant son bourreau. Envy repoussa avec dégoût le corps de sa victime qui s'abattit mollement sur le sol.

Qui des deux était le pantin à présent ?

L'homonculus tremblait de satisfaction ; il venait de prouver une fois de plus qu'il valait bien mieux qu'un seul de ces stupides êtres humains.

* * *

 **France – 18****

C'était l'effervescence dans les bas-quartiers de Paris. Comme chaque jeudi, une quinzaine de petits commerçants venaient s'établir illégalement aux abords des égouts en une place improvisée. L'absence de réglementation les obligeait à s'organiser entre eux, donnant lieu à de nombreux conflits allant du simple juron au combat de coqs.

Les étalages, faits de grandes toiles trouées ou de paniers déposés à même le sol, ne croulaient pas sous les produits frais comme ceux des Halles. Certains dataient de plusieurs semaines et dégageaient une odeur rance de sueur et de poisson. D'autres avaient été récupérés dans les poubelles ou volés sur des charrettes de passage.

Dès l'installation des marchands, des dizaines de parisiens sales et vêtus de haillons envahissaient les rues de ce marché éphémère. Se mêlant à la foule chahuteuse, des filles de joies flânaient à la recherche de clients. Et on pouvait en voir une de temps à autre sortir d'une ruelle étroite en compagnie d'homme de tout genre, finissant de se rhabiller. Ces femmes avaient la même odeur que les étales. Un mélange de musc et d'urine qui vous retournait les tripes.

Au centre de cette masse grouillante, une silhouette encapuchonnée tentait de se frayer un chemin. Les vêtements qu'elle portait laissaient deviner sans difficulté une taille élancée et un dos à la forme étrange. Les mouvements de ses jambes révélaient à chacun de ses pas de fines chevilles blanches tachées d'ecchymoses. Elle s'arrêta près d'une corbeille remplie de pains noirs pour y voir une miche disparaître sous la manche d'un gamin des rues.

Elle avait faim, une faim douloureuse qui lui perçait le ventre depuis maintenant trois jours. La silhouette observa le petit garçon s'éloigner, son butin tout contre lui. Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose ? Après tout, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Et elle gardait un avantage non négligeable sur ces gens qu'elle pourrait toujours utiliser en dernier recourt.

Elle se remit alors à sillonner les rues du marché. Les gens se bousculaient violemment, lui barrant le passage si bien qu'elle fut obligée de continuer à quatre pattes. L'odeur de merde était bien plus forte au sol. Une sorte de vase mousseuse et verdâtre recouvrait les pavés. Ses genoux glissaient régulièrement dessus, ralentissant ses déplacements. Elle repéra entre les jambes des passants un gros rat mouillé tenant un œil dans sa gueule. Une vague de frisson lui parcourut la peau, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. L'animal s'arrêta non loin d'elle et se mit à mastiquer sa prise… Une simple prune que ses congénères vinrent bientôt lui disputer.

La jeune fille toujours à terre soupira de soulagement. Mais si un rat avait réussi à voler un fruit, elle y arriverait certainement elle aussi. Ne faisant fît des protestations qui l'entouraient, la silhouette tenta donc de retrouver le stand d'où provenait la bestiole. Elle s'arrêta pour suivre le mouvement des rongeurs. Ils étaient nombreux, allant et venant en tous sens entre les jambes des passants, manquant parfois de se faire écraser. La plupart provenaient d'un étale à quelques pas d'ici. Elle s'en approcha rapidement : la perspective de manger lui avait fait oublier tout le reste.

* * *

 **Amestris – 19****

Alphonse ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. C'était décidément quelque chose d'impossible, d'inimaginable. La mort était restée une notion abstraite pour le plus jeune des frères Elric. Ayant déjà tout perdu, il n'avait jamais songé un seul instant que le reste pourrait lui être également retiré. Car pour Alphonse, l'histoire ne pouvait pas, l'histoire ne _devait_ pas se clore ainsi. Après tout ce que son frère et lui avaient vécu pour trouver la pierre maudite, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que cela se finirait d'une façon aussi insensée.

Les choses étaient censées rentrer dans l'ordre à présent. Ed n'avait pas le droit de partir. Il ne pouvait pas, personne ne pouvait lui prendre son frère. Personne !

\- Mon dieu non, Ed !, cria inconsciemment Alphonse.

Le corps d'Edward se retourna et tomba lourdement dans le sang et la poussière. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de l'armure durant sa chute. Lui aussi ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Des mots, un rire, un cri puis encore des mots, mais aucune aide. Et malgré cela, Alphonse refusait d'abandonner, et ses appels raisonnaient au plus profond de son être. Il s'adressait à toutes les personnes que lui et son frère avaient épaulées, toutes celle qui avaient promis de les protéger. Son âme hurlait des noms au hasard, Fuery, Elysia, Scar. Puis sa raison venait lui susurrer aigrement qu'aucune de ces personnes ne viendrait les sauver.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Alphonse dû admettre qu'il ne servait à rien de prier. Ils étaient seuls et ils l'avaient toujours été. C'est donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir. Seul. Et ça, même la pierre philosophale ne pourrait rien n'y changer.

Une idée traversa soudainement l'esprit de l'armure. Mais bien sûr, la pierre ! Quel imbécile, il avait en lui l'Elixir, la pierre Illustre. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu, mais il fallait faire vite. Ed était ... mort depuis déjà trop longtemps. Mais si il restait ne serait-ce qu'une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, il se devait de la tenter. Car après tout, il n'avait _véritablement_ plus rien à perdre à présent.

L'armure se leva d'un geste volontaire et se dirigea vers le corps d'Edward. Puisque personne ne venait, c'était à lui d'agir. Il allait les sauver, tout les deux.

Dante, furieuse, s'interposa face à ce soudain acte de rébellion. Mais il était trop tard, la machine était lancée. C'est à peine si Alphonse s'entendit répondre à la vieille alchimiste. Il était dans un état second, fermement décidé à tout arrêter. Il joignit ses mains tandis qu'il se remémorait la composition du corps humain. Plus rien ne lui était impossible à présent, même pas le tabou ultime de l'alchimie. Une fois prêt, il écarta ses paumes mais fut distrait par le reflet du sang à ses pieds. La flaque rouge et chaude brillait sous les lumières jaunes de l'ancien théâtre. Alphonse vient à penser aux victimes de la folie des homonculi, à ses amis, à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, et à cette aide qui ne viendrait pas.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais être seul, plus jamais !

Et il frappa.

* * *

 **France – 18****

La jeune fille était accroupie sur les pavés gras. Elle avait finalement retrouvé l'étale à fruits du rongeur, mais n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit tant surveillé. Derrière deux gros paniers d'osier, une femme maigre à la bouche pincée dardait un regard froid autour d'elle, tel un vautour. Son visage était rongé par une multitude de plaques jaunâtres qu'elle grattait de temps à autre de ses ongles terreux. Puis, elle posait ses mains osseuses sur les fruits dans un geste protecteur, reprenant ses observations attentives.

Un homme s'avança pour négocier avec la harpie. La silhouette se pencha pour écouter mais, à cause du chahut ambiant, ne perçut que quelques brides de la conversation. L'homme voulait acheter une corbeille entière mais la vieille marchande n'était pas d'accord sur le prix. L'échange devint de plus en plus houleux. C'était sa chance, elle devait profiter de la distraction qu'apportait l'homme pour passer à l'acte.

Elle rajusta sa capuche et s'avança à petits pas de l'étalage. Un rat de la taille d'un chiot lui passa entre les jambes et fila vers le panier le plus proche. Il tourna autour quelques temps puis disparut. La jeune fille surprise fixa l'endroit par où la sale bête s'était évaporée. Aussitôt après, le rongeur réapparut à sa droite avec un morceau de prune molle dans la gueule. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait pourtant fixé la corbeille tout du long !

La jeune fille se rapprocha un peu plus de la hotte. C'était une panière faite de paille bien tressée mais assez fine. En passant sa main dessus elle se rendit compte de sa fragilité, une idée lui vient alors. Elle entoura le bas du panier de ses bras et toucha à tâtons les mailles de ses doigts. Là ! Elle venait de trouver un trou gros comme son poing, certainement rongé par les rats. Le cœur battant, elle y passa une main, craignant à chaque instant de se faire prendre par la vieille femme.

Elle entendait sa voix grinçante mais ne pouvait voir si l'homme était toujours présent. L'intérieur du panier n'était qu'une bouillie tiède et collante, un mélange de chair et de noyaux. La jeune fille prit une grosse poignée de fruits écrasés et fit revenir sa main en sens inverse. Elle ressentit une légère résistance et quelque chose lui rentra dans le pouce.

Une douleur aiguë se propagea dans son doigt. La surprise lui fit pousser un cri, et elle retira vivement son poing, renversant d'un geste brusque la corbeille. L'immonde mélasse se répandit sur le sol, de gros rats noirs couinèrent en s'échappant de la hotte. Sa main saignait, elle venait de se faire mordre par un des rongeurs. Mais il y avait pire pour l'instant.

À son cri, la vieille femme avait soudainement reporté son attention sur la marchandise. La silhouette affamée tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes à travers la foule, bousculant les personnes sur son chemin. Derrière elle, la marchande remise de sa surprise hurlait de sa voix éraillée au voleur. Les gens se retournaient et certain tentaient de saisir ses bras ; elle accéléra. La jeune fille courut tant qu'elle put, se découvrant des forces qu'elle n'imaginait pas.

Mais les pavés recouverts de vase boueuse la faisaient glisser. Ses pieds se prirent dans une canne et son corps s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

\- Attrapez-la!

Dans un geste désespéré, elle se releva à demi et commença à ramper dans l'espoir que la foule la laisse tranquille. On la saisit par la nuque pour la plaquer contre les pavés, sa capuche tomba, libérant des cheveux blonds clairs mais crasseux. Deux mains pâles aux doigts fins dépassaient des manches de son manteau. Son visage d'ordinaire doux était défiguré par la peur. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé et des lèvres bleuies par le froid. On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon tant elle semblait fragile.

Elle n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire mais l'harmonie de son visage la rendait jolie. Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année s'approcha d'elle, il serra le poing et donna le premier coup. Puis le deuxième, et le troisième. D'autres vinrent le rejoindre peu à peu et bientôt se fut une dizaine de gamins sales et maigres qui cognaient sur la jeune voleuse.

Alors, pensa-t-elle, c'est ainsi que son voyage se terminait ? Elle allait mourir comme un chien, battue à mort sur le sol sans aucune résistance ? Durant quelques secondes, l'image d'un homme se levant et s'opposant contre ses agresseurs pour la sauver traversa son esprit. Mais ce maigre espoir s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand elle reçut un coup plus fort que les autres dans le ventre.

La douleur la fit se plier un peu plus et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres en sang. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement. Elle avait beau avoir perdu ses pouvoirs en arrivant ici, il lui restait cette particularité. Ce pourquoi les gens l'enviaient et la haïssaient en même temps. Elle se retourna sur le dos et frappa du pied au hasard. Celui-ci cogna contre ce qui semblait être un genou. Elle repoussa leurs poings tant qu'elle put et cria de toutes ses forces.

Les garçons un instant surpris s'arrêtèrent de frapper, mais malheureusement pas assez longtemps pour que la jeune fille puisse se relever. C'est un grand roux aux épaules carrés qui réagit le premier : il lui attrapa les cheveux et la tira sur quelques mètres. Elle avait l'impression de sentir la peau de son crâne s'arracher. Le roux saisit ses poignets d'une main et lui sourit d'un air goguenard. Il lui manquait deux dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là-dessous ?

Il empoigna son manteau poussiéreux et tira encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Il voulait jouer ? Parfait, elle n'attendait que ça de lui renvoyer ses coups ! Elle répondit en grimaçant.

\- Tu risques d'être surpris...

Voyant qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance, il saisi sa cape à deux mains et tira. Le tissu se déchira, il cria. La jeune fille se releva, misérable mais victorieuse. Elle se dégagea des lambeaux de son manteau et la foule s'agita autour d'elle. Certains hurlaient de terreur, d'autre criaient au démon. La plupart s'agenouillaient sur le sol et joignaient les mains pour prier ou confesser leurs pêchers une dernière fois du bout des lèvres.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. L'envie de titiller leurs peurs la séduisit quelque temps. Mais, lasse de cette endroit, elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle reçut un violent coup à la tête. La douleur était telle qu'elle dû s'arrêter un moment pour ne pas s'évanouir. Sa vue se stabilisa rapidement et la jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de voir la vieille carne de l'étalage à fruits brandir un énorme morceau de bois en se jetant sur elle.

La silhouette s'écarta à temps pour éviter le coup et se remit sur pieds en attendant la prochaine attaque. Mais elle ne vint jamais. On entendit un cri dans la foule.

En courant, la harpie s'était empalée sur une tige de fer dépassant d'un stand de poisson. Les yeux exorbités par la surprise et la bouche ouverte, la marchande agonisa de longues minutes avant de mourir. La tige n'avait fait qu'érafler le cœur de la vieille femme.

Un dernier râle.

Une lumière blanche.

* * *

 **Indéterminé – Indéterminable**

Blanc. Du blanc partout. En face de moi, une grande Porte noire. Je la reconnus, ce n'était pas la première fois que je passais par ici. Que m'avait-elle réservé cette fois-ci ?

J'attendis, mais la Porte ne bougea pas. Elle me nargua durant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Imposante, droite, infranchissable.

C'est dans une lenteur exaspérante suivie d'un grincement désagréable que les battants s'ouvrirent. Une infinité de grands yeux blancs me fixaient moqueurs. Il y eut un bourdonnement et l'écho d'une centaine de voix se fit entendre.

\- Encore toi ?, ricanèrent-t-elles. Approche un peu plus que je puisse t'observer.

Et puis quoi encore... Je n'avais aucune confiance en cette chose et je ne pensais pas pouvoir qualifier notre dernière rencontre d'agréable. Il y eut un grand éclat de rire venant de partout et nulle part à la fois. C'était un rire aigu, incontrôlé, joyeux, presque fou.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, du moins pas encore, chantonnèrent les voix de la Porte. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Viens.

J'approchais à contrecœur de l'entrée. L'intérieur était noir, brumeux. Partout, des yeux énormes qui fixaient le moindre de mes mouvements. Je tendis une main, le cœur battant. De longs tentacules pourvus de petits crochets m'agrippèrent pour me traîner vers les profondeurs ténébreuses de la Porte. Je tombais, longuement. Je sentais les ombres me toucher à travers mes vêtements. Du noir, encore et encore. Tout à coup, mon regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant. L'apparition n'avait duré que très peu de temps, passant devant moi à une vitesse incroyable, comme si elle tombait elle aussi. La petite flamme avait oscillé entre le blond et l'or. Si je n'avais pas eu l'intime conviction qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici, j'aurai juré qu'il s'agissait d'une mèche de cheveux.


End file.
